WoFMB
The WoFMB, also known as the Wings of Fire Message Boards, is one of the message boards on Scholastic, dedicated to the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland. This MB has had many wars, specifically flame wars, that often have resulted in multiple bans. They specialize in fandoms, what with the wide variety of fandoms and such talked about on there. People here are known either as FanWings (for being Wings of Fire fans) or WoFMBers. WOFMB is mainly a place where people roleplay, write fanfictions, or talk about books(and feels). Forums In the WoFMB many forumers are shipped, and shipping is a very big part of the community List of active forumers * Aether Aer * Amethyst/Amy * Autumn * Basilisk * Bear * Bengal * Blizzard *Blizzy * Cindering * Cleverfighting * CP * Crimson * Darksea * Da Silver Dragoness * Dawn * Dazzle * Dauntless * Diving * Dragonrider * Drippy * Drizzle * Fatey * Eco * Eventide * Frostbyte * Grif * Gryffin * Happy * Hootsie * Hydra * Hyperbole * Icarus * Insanity * Iris * Jade Dragon * Jade River * Jadeseeker * Kit * Lightning * Lily * Llama * Luna * Malplenan Blizzard * Marx * Mer * Moon * Night Wolf * Night * Necromancer * Oncilla * Onomatapoeia * Purple * Periwinkle * Petal Pelt * Pendragon * Reading * Rubylavender * Ruby Sky * Sage * Sanetra * Sapph * Seafoam * Sea Heart/Ice Heart * Silver/Eevee * Silverskies * Slushy * Snowbelle * Solar * Spirit * Spring * Sunset * Unique * Vine * Water Rose * Wild List of retired forumers * Crest * Lissie * Dragonwolf * Angel * Dragonfly * Soul *Minou WoF-Specific Lexicon * WoF: An acronym of Wings of Fire. * PoV Color: A specific color that a person types in, or uses for their character to PoV in. * Iceborns: There are many different ideas to what exactly an iceborn is, but the general consensus is that an iceborn is a dragon of too much ice, or an IceWing variation of a fireborn. * DoD: Stands for Dragonets of Destiny. (Clay, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny), or Darkness of Dragons, the last book of the second arc. * Fantribe: A non-canon fanmade dragon tribe. * JMA: Stands for Jade Mountain Academy. * JW: Stands for Jade Winglet, or the main characters of the second arc (Moonwatcher, Winter, Turtle, Qibli, and Umber (Peril is occassionally included in the group)) * Siggy: Another word for a signature, or the block of text you can customize that shows up under every post you make. Plural: Siggies * Bump/Poke/Teleport/Beluga: A way to move the post to the top of the front page so people can easily find it. * Bookmark: A way for people to 'save' a thread so they can easily access it in their posts. * GvE War: A forum-wide RP that spans over several threads. The plot is that forumers are fighting with their "flipsides" who have suddenly appeared. These flipsides can originate from any side and forumers can have more than one. * ____trash: People who are just too obsessed with a fandom, but don't do anything to stop that. Instead, they embrace it. (Example: Undertrash, fans obsessed with Undertale.) *FanWing: Anyone on the forums. Can be confused with anyone who reads the books, but Tui once said, "Thanks to the FanWings and everyone else who reads these books" as in the other people are not FanWings *CFI: A forum wide RP started by Purple, short for Code Forum Interface. *PAF: A forum wide RP started by Angel, short for Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide RP Forumer Ships A list of ships of currently active forumers * IcaNiiGend: On of the only OT3s, a pairing of Icarus, Xanii, and Legend, created in a discussion thread created by Flicker, where the three spoke together for the first time. * Clevenny: Clever and Genny shipped together. * Clevice: Clever and Ice shipped together. * Kurnique: Unique and Kurt shipped together * Galaxisk: Galaxy and Basilisk shipped together * Insanimare: Insanity x Nightmare. They are good friends, and Insanity wrote a shipfic with her and Nightmare. Nightmare saw it and put Insanimare in her signature. * Lunyffin: Not official ship name, but Gryffin x Luna. Luna revealed once that she shipped herself with Gryffin. The two are good friends, and part of a friend group called the Three Musketeers. * Crimsel: Crimson and Angel. Crimson revealed one time that he shipped himself with Angel. * Crimsnique: Crimson and Unique. A barely known ship that started after Crimson capitalized the "U" in "Unique" when he wasn't supposed to. * Purson (Aka Colorshipping): Purple and Crimson, a ship started in 2017 by Ghost, based of off the Forum Apocalypse RP. * Purpily (Aka Trashshipping): Purple and Lily, a ship started as the two began to converse more, starting a private roleplay and both being members of the Trash Squad. * Nyffin/Niffin/Gryfmare: Gryffin x Nightmare * Ellipsishipping: Crimson and Hydra. * Ghonique: Ghost and Unique, started by Amy's random shipfic * Ghostey: Ghost and Fatey * Grifpaz: a rumored ship between Topaz and Grif. * Hootsieson: Hootsie and Ghost's alt McPufferson. Started on chat. * Solclaw: A ship between Sol and Longclaw. This ship was created by Sapph. A list of ships with retired forumers * Cressie: Crest and Lissie, a very early ship from the forums. Crest, now the forum-Uncle, and Lissie, a controversial character, were both good friends who have sort of left, but both people supported the pairing. A list of forumer/fictional character ships (aka it's only purple oops) * (Purple X Saturn): One of Purple's self-ships, involving Purple and Saturn from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. * Flowerple (Purple X Flowey): A Purple self-ship, currently having 2 shipfics (Titles) * Turple (Purple X Turtle): * Jample (Purple X Jambu): * Qirple (Purple X Qibli): A Purple ship * Perif (Grif X Peril): * Gloryseeker (Glory X Jadeseeker): * Dracomare (Nightmare X Draco Malfoy): * Bengreivous (Bengal X General Greivous): * Turqyrus (Turquoise X Papyrus from Undertale) * Dauntarry/Flashity (Dauntless X Barry Allen, or Velocity X Flash) * Turqcroc (Turquoise X the Batman Villian Killer Croc) * Clopaz (Clay (Wings of Fire) and Topaz (forumer)) *Blizzsilver (Blizzy X Quicksilver) *Royture (Roy Harper X Future) *Oliture (Oliver Queen X Future) *Dauliver (Dauntless X Oliver Queen) Crackships Forumer/forumer, forumer/thing, or forumer/character crackships * NightJ (Nightmare X the letter J) * Turqgoogle (Turquoise x Google) *Dauntizzy (Dauntless X Blizzy) *Dauntcake (Dauntless X Chocolate Cake) Jokes/Phrases Snootle lick A phrase to describe the affectionate licking that Dragons use as kisses due to the fact that their lips can't kiss normally Cleril is a fruit: A phrase made up to save Clay from ever needing to learn what Cleril was and potentially hurt Peril. Coined by Darksea Sunny Licked A Qibli Crest is shipped with everyone Crest was among the most popular male forumers in the beginning of the WoF forum, eventually becoming what we call our forum uncle, but beginning as someone who was shipped with everyone for being not-female. Sam the Bird Popular Roleplays TQP, or The Queenless Prophecy: The Queenless Prophecy is an RP originally about seven dragons who have to look for the six missing queens. While it started out simple, it has grown into a complicated web of relationships and plot twists. The main cast of characters is Fang the IceWing, Caelum-Ventus the SkyWing, Landslide the MudWing, Midnight the NightWing, Cactus the SandWing, Russet the SkyWing, Nightflower the Sand/IceWing, Jackal the SandWing, Stormchaser the NightWing, Snowcap the IceWing, Sunblade the Sand/NightWing, Wolverine the IceWing, Moonside the IceWing, and Startail the IceWing. Bloodline TQP: Bloodline is a second-generation of TQP. Fifteen years after the unknown end of the first generation, the Queenless Dragons' dragonets attend Jade Mountain Academy while their parents go missing. Though this RP is not too developed yet, it showcases many already strained relationships and interesting characters. The main cast of dragons is Prosperity the Night/SandWing, Echnopsis the Night/SandWing, Cenote the Rain/SeaWing, Calathea the Rain/SeaWing, Tybee the Rain/SeaWing, Sominum the Night/IceWing, Siva the Ice/SkyWing, and Inferno the Ice/SkyWing. It has also been hinted that Jackal and Wolverine have teamed up to capture the Queenless Dragons. Topaz Mountain School for Hybrids: a popular RP created by Prism and Electric, although others do help out with it. It currently has 50 pages. SETAL, or Seven Eggs Taken and Lost: TBD Half-Human Half-Animal RP WIP Half-Human, Half-Animal REDO RP Wikia found here: http://hhharedo.wikia.com/wiki/HHHAredo_Wiki Forum-Wide Roleplays These are roleplays that are open to the whole forum, where anyone can join and the roleplaying is done on multiple threads. GvE, or Good Versus Evil (Lesser known as When Day and Night Collide) This RP is "forum-wide" as it spreads over many threads. WoF forumers are fighting their "flipsides" who have escaped from wherever they were before. In the war, there are a few main sides: Light/Good, Dark, Fusion, Dork, and Neutral. Recently, there have been 2 more sides added, the Renegade side and the Hidden side. Hootsie Owl is credited with starting this RP, since Raven (Her flip side) was the flipside/alter ego who summoned the rest of the dark sides to attack. The Light/Good side, which used to be lead by Angel and her mega evolution/inner soul, Aether, consists of the majority of forumers. Currently, Gryffin and Hootsie are co-leaders. The Dark/Evil side, which was lead by Raven, but currently claimed to be led by Uvelia, even though many dark sides refuse to have a leader. Not all dark sides are truly evil. The Fusion side is lead by Basil. This side has fusions, a combination of the light and dark sides, and artificial fusions. The Dork side, lead by Purple and Lightning, are fangirl (and fanboy) warriors who fight with the power of Pi and calculators. The Dork side flag is an emblem of Mettaton's leg (as suggested by Lightning). The Neutral group is anyone who doesn't participate and/or people who do not have a definitive side they are on. The Renegade side are a side who help whoever they want. Anyone can join, and the Fusions are their rivals. The Renegade side doesn't have a leader. The Hidden side is new. More about it is soon to be added. The newly made Clueless side is the group who wants to help in GvE, but has no idea what is going on. They analyze who the enemy is and join the fight. Meep is volunteering as leader. PAF (Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide Rp) Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide is a Pokemon-based Roleplay started by Angel. CFI (Code Forum Interface) TBD FA (Forum Apocalypse) TBD DF (Dark Fantasy) TBD ML (Miraculous Ladybug) TBD Wars TBD Positions Forum Uncle - Crest Forum Mom - Drippy Forum Bro - Gryffin Forum's Friend Who Their Mom Sort of Doesn't Approve of But They're Kind of Better than The Other Friends You Could Have And They Tell Sort Of Odd Jokes and Compliment The Mother's Cooking So They Can Stay - Xanii (lmao no i am like your neighbor who stares over the fence and is kinda jealous of your swing set even tho i have a pool; the one that your parent made you go greet and you sort of are actually friends now but only when you need be) That One Person Who Everyone Knows But Nobody Respects - Insanity Forum Writer Who Seems Like They'd Write Big Serious Stories About Epic Adventures But They Actually Just Write Fanfics About Their OTP Being Disgustingly Cute Together - Lightning Forum OP Person Who Laughs a Lot About Nothing Interesting and Often Has Found Your Mom's Secret Hiding Place of Hidden Snacks and Eats Them All Because He Have Nothing Better To Do At Your House and Likes to Ship People Randomly - Malplenan Blizzard Forum Floofy Winged Pomeranian Who Started A Lot Of Trends-Sapph Forum Siamese Cats Which The Family Expected to Get Along With Each Other But They're Always Fighting And Getting Into Trouble - Bengal and Caspian((Bengal's flipside whom she sometimes refers to as a sister even though she's an only child)) Forum Painting Dolphin- Turquoise Forum Firefighter- Gryffin again That One Person Who Overuses Caps Lock-Sapph again Forum Annoying Little Sister- Solar Forum Speedster- Dauntless Forum Pop Tart- Also Dauntless Titles Queen/ King of fill-in-the-blank. Meep- Queen of Randomness and Way Too Many OCs Purple- Queen of Trash, Shipfics, and Yanderes Unique- Queen of Negativity Gryffin- King of Nosebleeds Bengal- The Rage Queen Basilisk- Queen of Snakes Hydra - Queen of the Ellipsis, Crackshipping, and Coqueen of Fantribes Polaris- Queen of Memes and Dreams Aura- Queen of Wolves and All Mythical Creatures M.B.- King of Writer's Block and Bad Hair Days Ruby Sky- Queen of Secrets Amy- Queen of Plucking, Alouettes, and Creepy OCs Solar- Duck Queen Dauntless- Queen of Arrowverse Fangirling, Speedsters, and Cheetahs Category:Internet site Category:Message Board Category:MBs Category:WOFMB Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire MB